To What Ends
by Anime-gumi
Summary: Although it doesn't start out with a rating of R it will as time progress. anyways this is a story in which we discover Sessy's true feelings for Rin and the trechous antics of Naraku to finially kill them both. by the way rape might be included in this
1. Beginning

Credit for this story first off goes to Rumiko Takahashi for her brilance for the creation of the series know as Inuyasha (fire works go off as the name is spoken) anyways with out her creation I never would have been able to right this fic, (probally would have been better that way anyway) Anyways this is my fan fic written by me copy write the is none cause I am taking this form Rumiko. Who is just awesome. Anyway enough blabbering you probally just want to read the story so here it is read and review.  
  
Come he said taking the young girls hand, you need not to worry about it what I've done it is done. I can't do anything about it I am sorry. She looked up at her master and smiled with the smile of a child his heart melted. He didn't understand why he felt so much for this human he didn't understand the reason he was like this.  
  
Before that day when he saved her he was like all other youkia he was resentful of humans. He killed them as he pleased if they didn't do as he said he would slay them with the greatest of ease and never thought about it again. But now it was different he felt something for this small offspring this human child whom he had brought back to life after she was killed by wolfs. He lord Sesshomaru felt for this human this child called Rin. His thoughts were as if the Tenseiga was to blame for making his heart desire the company of this child.  
  
He cursed the fact that his emotions had gotten the better of him that he felt anything in all he was displeased with his self and resented the fact he was doing what he is now...  
  
Earlier  
  
He watched this young girl full of energy dance around as if she was never going to become tired. She sang this song she makes up as she goes. She beckons Jaken the imp as if she were older than him. The songs lyrics and tune began to seep into his mind as he lay against the large oak tree. The wind blowing his slivery hair as it wraps around his perfect face. He lay wondering how his life would be if he hadn't of saved her he thought slightly smiling it would be quieter. But peace is not what he wants now. He likes what she says how she is so truthful her childish antics are what he likes or loves. The thought makes him become angry with his self.  
  
He shouldn't love a human child or anyone, his face twist in anger but he realizes that this is what Inu Yasha has, love that is why he can fight that is what he is fighting for. Love the word makes him sick to his stomach how can he love someone especially a human child how? But he knows how he can because she loves him and because of his kindness to her he loves her back... He wishes nothing more but the safety of this child for ever more and that is what he wants in life...  
  
He came to me  
  
I watched as he sleeps  
  
His eye's opened and I saw his might  
  
He is mysteriously such a lovely sight  
  
He is as he is this Lord of all the land  
  
Sesshomaru my love my friend and Jaken  
  
"Rin be quiet please," he asked watching her.  
  
"Yes my lord," she said beginning to zip her lips as she normally did when ever he asked her to close her mouth.  
  
He grinned as he watched her eye's big and brown walked to the tree to sit beside him. He moved slightly to the left to allow her to sit at his side. He enjoyed this more so then any other thing she did. Because when she sat next to him she would lean against his torso and began to quietly drift off to sleep... Nothing pleased him more that to watch her sleep. Her small frame was miniature compared to his huge stature. But what he felt was nothing but real he would simply die if she ever was taken from his side.  
  
"My lord, Aww, Oun and I have discovered something when they where grazing. That Inu Yasha is on his way to this area. Should we follow him my lord to retrieve the Tatsusaiga?" he asked looking at Sesshomaru and then Rin.  
  
"No Jaken today we will rest he will not go too far for tonight is the new moon and as I know that he will be a Human tonight and tomorrow we will retrieve the tatsusaiga. Today just enjoy the peace of the summer's day."  
  
"Yes my lord, he began to mumble, it would seem as if the Lord is softer since we picked up that straggler Rin why are you making him so soft?"  
  
"I heard that Jaken, when she wakes you will be punished"  
  
"Aye my lord, Damn it, He thought, me and my big mouth" He began to clench his fist in pure anticipation and regret for ever saying what he did.  
  
The Inuyasha gang  
  
Else where the gang in Inuyasha company was collecting for tonight's new moon. Ready and waiting for what demons would come.  
  
Kagome was watching Inuyasha as he slumped into an Indian style of sitting he was always falling into. Her eye's watched as he did his normal thing right before he would transform from his Hanyou self into his human state of being. She always wonders what he thought about in his human form.  
  
But she never asked because she was too embarrassed to find out the truth. But none the less she was happy she was with him and he knew all to well that she cared for him. As her past life had when she was alive and even now when she is clay and ash her heart still beats for his touch.  
  
Miroku and Sango where sitting with Kirara and Shipo the kitsune. The sun began to set as they watched this mysterious but not to new transformation aspire in front of their eyes. His hair once sliver now coal black his teeth human, his k-9 receded to a human state and his ear's began to sink into his skull back to where everyone else sat.  
  
It is a fun site to see but the main problem is that Inuyasha is venerable at this state for he has lost all of his demonic power that allows him to fight without dying. That is why he is so cautious at this time in the month. He rest in places where there are little threat to his self. But some how demons always seem to find him no matter where he is...  
  
Naraku's Castle  
  
"Kanna you and your sister has failed me, all of my creations have failed, why his he still alive why does Inuyasha keep escaping my grasp. Why damn it?  
  
"Naraku I do not know why, but I do know that without his woman he would fall. If it wasn't for her secreted arrow he would never would have defeated me Kagura of the wind. It displeases me so. That even Kanna's mirror had no effect on her she posses to much soul I believe this woman is what keeps him from dying." She said as anger emitted around her the wind began to blow Naraku's hair around his face.  
  
Naraku was in the current business of finding out the report of his insects findings.  
  
It would seem as if it had found both Inuyasha and his Brother Sesshomaru close to each other. Now he would be able to kill two birds with one stone. Not that he had as much hatred for Sesshomaru, but that he had a lot toward him. His smile began to form into a wicked curve on his face allowing his truest form to set in behind him the lustrous demon and the hateful Onigumo. Jealous of Inuyasha and Kikyo's love for one another. He gave his body to thousands of demons who consumed his body allowed him to trick Kikyo and Inuyasha into fighting over 50 years ago.  
  
He looked to the corner of the darken room and spoke,  
  
"I know what to do I will take them both as the other and cause them to fight one another." He laughed ominously as he transformed into Inuyasha in his Hanyou form and set out to capture two people.  
  
Well that is the end of the chapter hope you like, I don't normally write Inuyasha fan fics but this is a first I will continue this story in the next chapter you will have to find out who he will get as if you don't already know. But anyways read and review my work if you wish. ( by the way Naraku's last sentence I didn't mean for it to rhyme it just happened sorry) 


	2. Plot over run

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all credit for this goes to the awesome Rumiko, who is just genius. Anyways getting better in description a little to make it as if you are there (I think () anyways read and review, oh and thank you marnika for your review. I will try to update this as soon as possible. Thank you for reading this.  
  
Naraku laughed as his plot began to thicken as he searched for the young child. His life would rest upon this mission if he failed at beckoning the two brothers to fight then he would die. If he was discovered by either one, so disguising his self as the other was the only way to make sure that the two would fight. He knows them all to well that they are stubborn and don't listen when it involves their loves. They think irrationally and don't listen to reason.  
  
"This will work all to well for the sons of the great Dog demon he bestowed his irrationality to his son." He thought as he found his first target.  
  
Sesshomaru's Boundaries  
  
Rin was awake gathering food for breakfast that she so enjoyed. It allowed her to get the energy to dance and carry on as she normally did. But when venturing out she was never alone, she usually was with Aww and Oun. In fact the two headed dragon never really left her side they always seemed to favor her more that they ever did Jaken. She was kind to them and gave them a lot of food to eat. This was her childish antics that she always seemed to give out to them. The trio ventured out farther than normally out to the outskirts of the edge of Sesshomaru's range. She knew better, but being a child she didn't think of it as a problem.  
  
She didn't know about the danger that lurked in the brush that covers the forest. She took small steps gathering the fruit and berries that where clinging to the bushes branches as if it was the only hope. Naraku's plot was at the beginning he knew what to do. But he also knew that he would have to kill the dragon in order to take the girl. As Aww and Oun sat on the ground guarding the young child as she gathered more. They felt the presence of something not knowing what it was just that it was there. They became on the defensive and looked toward Naraku's where a bouts. They stood and began to growl...  
  
Naraku's hiding  
  
He watched the three as they gathered food not caring that he was there, but he knew all to well that the dragon would eventually find him. Sensing his presents in their world, he knew and that is what he was waiting for when they would arise to protect Rin. When he would have a chance to destroy them, so it would look as if Inuyasha had slain the dragon and took Rin because he knew that if it was Inuyasha he would have to fight before leaving. He watched as Rin turned toward the dragon and spoke...  
  
"Aww and Oun what is it that troubles you so?" she asked turning away to get them food. As she did Naraku went forward with his plan swiftly he struck and the dragon fell in half as she turned around with berries in her hand blood in sickening droplets sprayed onto her face leaving streams of tearing blood oozing down her youthful face. As her eye's screamed in pure terror, she yelled out right before falling to the ground into a blood bath of the dragon's precious blood. As she lay the blood encircled her body in an outline as if she where the victim. And in truth she was after all the real target of this demon's plot to over turn the two brothers.  
  
He looked at his kill and then at his prey, this young child who just happened to be caught in this horrible triangular circle that was the bother and him self. He was pleased with his clean cut through the dragon and the unconscious girl that lay in the still growing pool. He was happy and his wicked grin shown though once again. He swooped up the lifeless child and darted away before leaving claw marks on the dragon torso, to indicate that it was Sesshomaru's brother that had indeed token the young child.  
  
In devising this hateful plan he realized that it would be easier to capture the young girl first. For she was basically alone, as for Kagome she was with too many to try it first. After all if he went for her she would still be asleep. It is after all amazing how much thought and time he put into the insidious plot of his. He in fact had goons all over watching their every move. I mean how else could he know so much. The fact Rin would be alone and that Kagome would be taking a bath shortly. For she is not from this world and really doesn't want to smell as if she where, she has a problem with it as if it is a real problem. This way he knows that she will be alone when he strikes to remove her from Inuyasha's grasp.  
  
As he was darting away with the child under his arm he laughed to his self. He was proud of his doings and thought if that was this easy then the next one should be even easier. He rushed Rin out of Sesshomaru's sense range and then went for his next target. He headed to the outskirts of Inuyasha's range to the hot spring that lay in the center of their dwelling. He was indeed right that she was alone. Taking a bath, in the warm steaming water you could tell by her harden nipples that it was early in the morning.  
  
Inuyasha and Gang  
  
"Oh I wish I was at home right now she thought as she stood up to stretch. I mean a bed is a lot better then sleeping on this hard ground. She thought yawning. Time for a bath spending so long in the feudal era of Japan is killing my hair and now I am starting to smell like Inuyasha I mean, I like his smell except he doesn't take a bath often enough," she smiled and gathered her towel, shampoo, and body soap. She headed out toward the hot spring she had seen on their way in from the north. As she approached she saw the water steaming up into the air as vapors escaping a hot bowl of soup. She undid her school uniform and laid them in a nicely folded pile next to the edge of the water.  
  
Gracefully she slid her petit body in to the water; silently she let out a low groan as the water rushed around her body. Encircling her harden muscles and realized that she hadn't put her shampoo close enough to reach so she slid back out of the water to retrieve the bottle and then back to the water she went. She slid silently under the water and enjoyed the rushing felling that engorged her aching body. She swam like a fish, graceful swishing the water side to side. She thought she was alone. But she knew not the dangers that were about ready to come. For she didn't have the senses those Inuyasha posses, she didn't but however another demon did...  
  
Naraku's hiding  
  
Silently he watched her body more than her actions he was intrigued by her body how much she looked like the departed Kikyo. Her body was just the same as he watched her he felt an attraction to her. To fell her body buckling under his might. His human desire came over him as his member began to stiffen at the thought of what he would do her when he had her.  
  
Then when his task was complete he might even keep her around as his mindless slave to do with her as he wished... As she slid back to the top exposing her face he went closer to her. But as he was about ready to strike out of the corner of his eye he spotted a large white figure lunge at his throat it was that Demon slayers feline friend Kirara he believed.  
  
He attacked her with Sesshomaru's poison claw attack and sent this nuisance flying in compulsions through the air landing next to Kagome's horror stricken face, in pure terror she screamed as he flew and knock her out with a deathly blow. In fact with a little more force he would have killed her. He grabbed her up before she could drown and rushed to claim his other prize that lay close to Sesshomaru's resting place. He carried the two off to his castle and placed them in the dungeon to wait for further action by his self. He was pleased with today's triumph and looked to the others.  
  
"See this is what happens when a mission is successfully done. He laughed to his self they didn't know the truth they were just caught in the painful ordeal. Unconscious they laid in the cold darken tavern of his domain. Not knowing the horrible events that would take place once the brothers discovered what had happen. Turning the enemy's into further hatred would only lead to the inevitable the destruction of both brothers.  
  
Anyways this is the end, lol; I will probably leave you all hanging a lot just so I have suspense. Update soon I think I am writing as I go I just finished this today and started on it yesterday and the first chapter I did the day before so anyways should have another up soon thanks 


	3. finding out

Disclaimer: I don't own this and if I did there would be a whole lot of twist and turns and no one would ever understand what is going on. But I don't so anyway here is chapter 3 read and review if you like...  
  
The hatred that dwelled inside the two brothers came from the father's choice in their mothers. Sesshomaru was a pure demon as for Inuyasha he was only half. That is what makes Sesshomaru despise Inuyasha so much, that and the fact that his father had given him the better sword the Tatsusaiga. All though that he hates Inuyasha he him self has also found that he loves a human child. And curse the fact that he does so. He Lord Sesshomaru has found refuge in this child's eyes and would do anything to protect her. Even giving his life for her.  
  
Sesshomaru's Boundaries  
  
He heard it a silent yell that came from the edge of the forest. He awoke discovering that Rin was gone. He didn't even realize that she had gotten up already and went to gather food. For he was dreaming, something that he had never done until he meet Rin. And for that he curses the fact that he is dreaming about her. When she yelled out his sensitive hearing picked up on her whereabouts and rushed toward her painful cries. The wild wind silhouetting around his face pushing his silver hair back and his tail moved in a graceful dance across the trailing wind behind him.  
  
He ran with the speed of a dog fetching a stick for his master. And paused as he came nearer to the site he had heard her.  
  
"Blood, dragon blood, where did it come from? Before he had left he noticed that Aww and Oun where missing, but took no heed to the fact they were gone. Until now. How could this be as he approached the slain dragon he smelt the aura of his brother. Inuyasha her bellowed as if he were out of breath. What have you done little brother?"  
  
He approached the dragon with steady footsteps carefully not stepping in the sickening pool that encircled his every sense to his core. Causing a pure disgusted look to over come his face, he knelt next to his companion and looked at the claw marks on his torso. He studied them for a moment and then stood taking in the horrific site of his faithful servant's slain body.  
  
"This was the initial blow the claw marks where put on after his death... But where is Rin? He searched around the dragons body and discovered a flatten area of grass to the side of him next to his front left leg and found Rin's berry basket covered in blood and a few berries scattered in the oozing disgusting reddish green blood. She is... gone no she can't be where is she, she didn't run she was paralyzed in fear. And knocked down after the blow to Aww and Oun, he he took her, he stuttered."  
  
He knelt in the blood smoothing his fingers though her imprinted body structure, in the grass. And felt something he had never before. Sadness, hot steamy liquid steamed down from his face. He wiped away the tears leaving a trailing bloody finger mark on his cheek and stood. His blood soaked pants begin to pour out the blood that had gathered racing down his pants into the blood already soaking the ground, like little droplets of rain. He stood removing the Tensusaiga and studied the dragon's body. Finding the hell driven demons, drawing his sword back to strike in one clean motion he removed the demons. As the dragons body began to twitch in life both heads looked up at their lord and then to the spot where they had last watched Rin gathering food. They bowed their heads down in pure sorrow.  
  
Sesshomaru pushed the two dragons together and watched as they sealed their self in a busting lighted aura. He then looked to the two awaken demons composing their self's to stand at his side. Still bowing their heads in pure disgusted looks, blaming their self's for her disappearance. He looked to the dragons and spoke.  
  
"Don't blame yourselves it is my fault she is gone. They understood and put their heads under his hand. He patted them and looked to the north to where Inuyasha had been seen by Jaken. He walked away with the sadden dragon trailed behind looking to Rin's basket they grabbed it and followed Sesshomaru back to their home.  
  
Inuyasha and gang  
  
Sesshomaru wasn't the only one awoken by a scream in terror. He heard the echoing sounds of Kirara voice trailing in pure pain he rushed toward he sounds and found the feline demon sprawled out on the ground twitching from the poisonous vapors that allured him there.  
  
"Sesshomaru what did you do. He gathered the small fragile demon in his hands and returned to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome for treatment. As he approached them they stood watching the coming figure. When discovering that it was Inuyasha they bowed their heads in horror. What has gotten into you idiots? He asked watching their eye's trail off to where Kagome lay that night. He rushed with Kirara still in his hands to her sleeping bag. Where he discovered that she was no longer there, where is she he thought...? No it can't be Sesshomaru you Bastard he yelled you took her why?"  
  
They turned to face him and Miroku said to him  
  
"Sesshomaru he took Kagome and hurt Kirara, why would he? I know he holds a grudge to you but why take Kagome... As he said it he realized to hurt Inuyasha he would take the only thing he cared so much about. He would lure Inuyasha out to face him in order to retrieve Tatsusaiga, from his grasp. But why he can't hold the Tatsusaiga, unless he has found a human arm to do so with. Inuyasha he yelled. Kagome is in danger. If we don't apprehend him soon he will kill her and then take your sword. The same sword that your father gave to you as your birth right into his world. Damn it all why would he stoop so low as to kidnap Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about the monks words and realized that this is the only way to make him fight for the Tatsusaiga. He cared not as much about the sword as he did Kagome. So he would fight but he would not lose to his older brother no matter what. He would destroy him once and for all. He still held the weaken Kirara and smooth out her matted hair that collected on her sweat soaked brow and laid her down in the sleeping bag the imprinted Kagome's body. He touched the outline of her body and stood up with ease and hatred in his eye's burning a hole in the bag if he had laser vision. He looked up to the sky and yelled in pain  
  
"Sesshomaru if you harm one hair on Kagome's head I swear by the grave of our father you will lose more than an arm this time around!" He was angry that he had not been there for her that he let his brother take away his love. And allowed Kirara to become hurt and disorientated, by the blood that ran though both of their veins he would kill his brother.  
  
Naraku's Castle  
  
The wayward Kagome sat up as he body began to tremble in coldness and hurt. She looked around the darken tavern and searched for a clue as too where she rest. She didn't notice and thing that was of any use. Still she looked. As she notice a darken figure in the wake of the darkness a child? She stood steadying her shaking body. She walk disorientated toward the figure.  
  
As she approached she saw a young child with a beautiful kimono and shoulder length black raven hair, much as her own. She sat next to the child and shook her to wake the pass out child, as she touched her kimono she felt a wet sticky substance and realized it was blood. She shook the child hard to awake her from her deepen sleep. As the child struggled to regain conscious she looked with haze driven eyes at her arouser and screamed out in horror that it was a naked woman she stood fast cause her body to buckle under the pressure and plummet back to the ground. Kagome caught the child before she hit her head and spoke with kindness.  
  
"Who are you?" She looked at the dazed child and studied her though the darkness as she looked up at her.  
  
"I am Rin, and who are?" she asked slowly watching her holder.  
  
"I am Kagome, and where did you come from? She looked at her frail body then remembered the blood she had found. Are you ok are you bleeding she asked franticly."  
  
"That is not my blood; it belongs to my friend and family member Aww and Oun. My dragon friends, they died saving me but it was no good a white haired demon attacked us while I was gathering food. Then I don't remember after that... she paused, tears screamed down her face. I was with Sesshomaru then I went to gather berries my companions joined me and the demon in a red outfit killed them and knocked me out. Then I woke up in here that is all I can think of." She looked into space surveying everything and taken aback by what she saw.  
  
"A white haired demon with a red outfit, it must be Inuyasha, but why would he, no it wasn't him and it wasn't Sesshomaru who attacked me. There is only one demon that I know of who has the audacity to take us both and that is... Naraku! As she spoke the young girl Rin looked up at her with quizzical eye's as if she wanted to know. We have both been deceived by a demon known as Naraku Rin. He is the only one who would do such a horrible crime as this the person you thought you saw was Inuyasha and I thought it was Sesshomaru who attacked me but we are wrong." Rin looked upon Kagome as if her words where another language to her. She studied Kagome as if she were prey. Then looked toward the muffled sounds of horrific laughter.  
  
"Well done Kagome you have figured it out but do you know why?" he asked tilting his head in a puzzled manner.  
  
"Because you want the two brothers to fight... oh no till death the have no common scene and will fight for their loves. You BASTARD you have tricked them into the death match of the century damn it why are you doing this to them!" She screamed out in pain and hurt, she knew if they fight then they will both perish. She held the young child tightly and sobbed in her chest.  
  
Rin looked at the raven haired girl and spoke gently.  
  
"Lord and master Sesshomaru is too cunning to fall for a devious plot such as this he will know what to do... Maybe he will talk to this Inuyasha guy and straighten it all out!" She said with wisdom beyond her years. But knew nothing about the hatred of the two brothers, nothing of their feud and why they fight so often. She was sheltered from the truth and all hope was lost for them both.  
  
Kagome hearing her words stop crying to amuse her so she would not worry as much then spoke kindly.  
  
"Your right they will talk it out" she said though lying eye's she knew the truth that they would fight and one or both will die. But she could not hurt this child ambition and would provide her with loving care. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha please do as this child has said talk it out, or this will be your last battle in war and Naraku will win.  
  
Naraku still standing their laughed to his self and threw in a kimono to the Priestess incarnated and spoke.  
  
"Put this on no woman of mine will ever prance around naked to the eye's of my men!" He laughed.  
  
"Your woman this battle has not been fought yet Naraku I will never be yours, even if I have to kill myself!" she screamed with hatred and dismay  
  
"Kill yourself then who will protect this child?" He laughed harder  
  
She hadn't thought of that and there was no telling what he would do to this innocent child she hugged her tightly then stood gathering the kimono into her hands and got dress. As she did the candles light themselves and she could see where she was. In the dungeon, with a child and her self as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would fight to death in a battle to end a feud forever more....  
  
Well that is it that is what I will leave you hanging with again a never ending circle of on going plot to find out what will happen to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and what devious plot Naraku has for Kagome and Rin... Will the brothers find out the truth or will they die never knowing that Naraku posses them both. Tune in to find out more (lol always wanted to say that) read and review thanks 


	4. Rememberence

Disclaimer: I don't own this as you know Rumiko does... Anyways this is my 4 chapter took me awhile writes block for awhile anyways read and review.  
  
Sesshomaru's boundaries  
  
He watched the dragon's low hanging heads carrying the basket still full of berries he wondered what was going on. Why was he felling this way why was he even caring about how they felt and where Rin had went? He couldn't understand the reason why? Still he knew deep down how and why he did.  
  
She has grown on him ever since her act of kindness in which she bestowed on him. After his fight with the Tetsusaiga, his wounded body lying under a large oak tree. He watched this young under feed child take heed in protecting him. Bring human food and leaving water for him to drink. She was hesitant but still persisted in bring him what she thought he would need. No matter how he had tired to scare, her off she still would return with food for him...  
  
He remembered and relished in the thought, he realized but still not wanting to accept her as his child... For in a way she was and it was her love for him that gotten to him so. He wanted nothing more then to keep her safe from harm and never let her feel hurt as she had. She was beaten for stealing fish to bring to him, beaten by the villagers for stealing yet still she proceeded in bringing him something. Roots and vegetables was his super for that night. When she returned her village was plundered by vicious man eating wolfs.  
  
The villagers were slaughter but he cared not. However, when he picked up the sent of the child's blood he came to save her. As if my instinct in a dog protecting his litter he thought of nothing more then protecting he fragile body from any more harm... Therefore, he slew the hell driven demons and saved her from ever being taken to the afterlife. He knows why now and will except his fate as her guardian; he will rescue her from his brother's grasp and kill Inuyasha once and for all.  
  
This will never happen again and he will not let her out of his loving site. No matter even if it means his demise so he knew what to do and what to say to his faithful companions Jaken, Aww, and Oun. He knew that his last wish would be for them to take her and protect her as he has done for the past several months.  
  
As he walked returning to the same spot, she and he had slept the night before he watched the frantic Jaken decomposing into a large slump at his masters absent. Then as he heard the approaching footsteps of Sesshomaru, he jumped in shock and dismay running toward the three's steadying approaching.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru where were you? He asked then slumped down. Am sorry my lord I was just wondering why you left me... I should not be to hasten in my forward thinking I understand that you are the lord and are allowed to leave me, as you feel fit, but I was worried about you... Where is Rin he asked completely off subject?" He watched his master's eyes fill up with anger as he broke a near by tree in half with on solid punch in the center stepping back a few steps not to be hitting by the backward falling tree. Realizing he had spoken too much and hit a nerve in Sesshomaru's core of being.  
  
"She is gone Jaken, she was taken by INUYASHA he bellowed out. He slain Aww and Oun and toke her away. That is why I have returned to you to tell you this. That he will not live to see the next moon, he will perish under my grasp. And if I die in this battle you Aww and Oun will take care of my beloved Rin!" Before he could withdraw his words, his friend had heard what he was saying and realized that his companion had indeed cared for the weakling mortal child. In fact loved her.  
  
Sesshomaru tired to sake off the staring imp's eyes at his sudden burst of love toward the human child. Nevertheless, he knew that it was to late, his emotions where out in the open and that he was indeed in love with her. That he loved her as his own, and in doing so he cared so much for her that he would face Inuyasha in a death match until the end to return her to him; even if it meant fatality for his self...  
  
"I see my lord, you are going to kill Inuyasha and even if you die you last wish is for us to take care of Rin, Aye my lord your wish is my command and we will raise her as our own and do your last wish justice he said with no doubt in his mind. And he had grown found of her as well she was always with him and was so pure and innocent that he cared for her as well although he didn't share it as his lord had. Shall we proceed then to where Inuyasha had last been seen?" He asked his lord with hurt, that he might loose his only friend and that he will have to save his master's child.  
  
"Yes Jaken, we will venture to apprehend that fiendish menace and kill him once and for all..." He spoke with certainty in his words. But his heart ached at the thought he would not get to see his Rin grow into a young woman... That he will perish in the aftermath of the battle, but he would die happy knowing that she will be in loving hands...  
  
The companions headed out to the last know whereabouts of the devil Inuyasha, who was so malicious in taking Rin that they wonder why he would. However, Sesshomaru cared not, and cared only about the safe return of Rin into his grasp for one last time. Just to see her before he would die. He realized that it was indeed the Tensegi that had brought the two together.  
  
But what an ironic ending being kill in the heat of battle never to see her again until she would die, but even then he knew where she would go and where he wouldn't she is innocent but he has a bad record, but maybe he hoped that they will be reincarnated together and will see each other some day. Maybe as father and daughter, who knows all he cares about is killing Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's resting  
  
He was upset in fact just infuriated and disgusted at the thought in order to get him to fight he had taken Kagome from his grasp in order for him to fight and destroy him.  
  
To take the Tetsusaiga from him, why would he do this he wonders repeatedly? Yet he was hesitant something just was not right something was off. He knew that Sesshomaru was that despite to take the Tetsusaiga but he didn't think he would stoop that low. He didn't think that he would do this.  
  
Take his love just to make him fight... He was in fact a little skirmish of the battle. As if he knew that, he was not the one. No matter what though he would fight him even if he died, for he only cares about Kagome. He wished he knew what to do, for if Kagome were here she would be able to stop this she would know what to do. However, she wasn't and the fact of the matter was that it was she he was about ready to fight for. He was resting as he thought but soon he stood up holding the Tetsusaiga in his hands and thinking that if, it wasn't for his father's sword Kagome would still be here. But if he didn't poses this sword he would not be here. For the Tetsusaiga was the reason he is still alive. That he is able to live right now.  
  
Still apart of him wished that he didn't have the sword yet another knew this was the only way he could fight to win back Kagome. Still he wished it would not be this way. He respected his brother but also hated him for being completely demon. Still he is his brother and he would not wish to fight with him unless drawn into it by some other force. As if this was the plan all along to destroy him and take their father's sword... Still his heart searched for the reason.  
  
Unknowing to him was that Sesshomaru was on his way to fight for the one that he loved. This plot of Naraku's was working with the greatest of ease, he was going to win and destroy them both with one simple plan. This is what was going to happen. In addition, the brothers knew not of his interception in their battle. Not knowing was going to destroy them both. Once the battle would start, this would be the end; they would not listen to the others ramblings and deny it all. Just causing the hatred to heighten and thus destroy them both...  
  
He remembered the first time he laid eye's on his beloved Kagome, she was in his forest and was being chased along with the villagers by a large caterpillar demon with a woman's face. She was after the Shikon No Tama the secrete jewel that all demon's wanted and all human's wanted to get away from. It came from her body as the demon ripped a hole in her side. The luminous glow surrounded it as it flew to the ground and the demon wrapped it's self around Kagome and his self to keep her at bay.  
  
He looked on her and called her Kikyo, but now he knows the difference, he knows she is no Kikyo, although he loves Kikyo he is in love with Kagome and that make the difference, in all Kagome is his love this is why he must do battle in order to get her back. Although he knows that he will not get to see her ever again except as she holds his blood soaked body and cries for one last time at his stupid antics. But he cares not just as long as he can see her shinning face once more and know that she is safe...  
  
Naraku's Castle  
  
Only mere moments ago, the two girls where at the sides of their beloveds, but now the rest in the dark gloomy castle, where the rats didn't even dare to venture. They could scene the danger that lurked in the pinnacle of the tavern. That is where the lord of the castle, and the shape-shifting demon Naraku rested. They know the dangers that seep in and out the demon's hold on the fortress. They do not venture past the second level of the castle. This strong hold that is their home once ran by a kind king. Then the king was controlled by a giant spider and killed the demon slayer Sango's family, turning Kohaku against his kin then on his sister. She found the danger and raced to sever the hold but was struck in the heat of battle and was left for dead.  
  
The last time the young lord of the castle was alive and his last real act of diplomacy was to kill his father. Then Naraku and the young lord became one, he killed the prince and took over his body and his reign on the castle use it as his strong hold to hold his abominations his cast off skin, creating demons with unique powers such as his own. Each different yet all the same to take hold of the Shikon No Tama and rule the world.  
  
They rested Kagome held the young frighten child soothing her hair down to calm her sprit, she rested sleeping on Kagome's chest. Her breaths rise and fell into Kagome's own similar breathing regularity. As Rin slept she thought about the demise of the brothers.  
  
"Why is he doing this I know he wants them dead but why do it this way? There has to be a way to get out of here and stop them. If I only had my arrows I could penetrate the barrier on this cell and destroy the forward wall to escape. But even if I did have the arrows, I do not posses the strength of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to carry Rin out. I also don't have the speed, damn it all why is he doing this? Damn you Naraku you bastard. I hope they find out the truth before they fight so they can come and destroy you. But I know they won't and your plot will succeed and know one will ever know the truth that you have us. We will perish in this hell hole of a dungeon..." tears began to steam down her cheek onto the sleeping Rin who stirred and looked at the crying Kagome.  
  
"Kagome she spook, what is it that bothers you so? I know what will make you better... She smiled looking at her then stood up and began to dance and sing...  
  
Come to me my love  
  
I have searched this land over  
  
And never have I found such a man as you  
  
You are my lord my friend and father  
  
I wish not to see your pain  
  
Come take me away  
  
I am here can't you see my light  
  
Within this darkest place  
  
Nothing will ever drown out my light  
  
No matter how the wind blows  
  
I may flinch but never will I die  
  
Life is all that matters now find me my lord my friend my father..."  
  
She continued to dance and sing as Kagome's face brightened with joy at this child's wisdom beyond her years. She imaged that she was alone before Sesshomaru took her under his grasp. As she thought about it she realized that Sesshomaru as she had, fallen in love with this child. That he loved her and that is why Naraku took her from him... That was his plot to take away the love that the brother's had and face them against each other to fight for them...  
  
Kagome smiled at the child and spook  
  
"It did help you are so good Rin thank you I shall not shed another tear for I know you are here with me to keep me happy and I will keep you happy as well. Thank you Rin for giving me a light of hope!" She smiled and felt happy again she knew that the brothers might fight but hopefully they will discover the truth before the end...  
  
The dimming shadows of the night reached out grasping the world as they approached Inuyasha's resting. The shadows grew in torment as they signaled the up coming battle to end it all... The earth seemed to grow silent as Sesshomaru stalked his prey getting ready to attack. Inuyasha was also on the guard, he knew Sesshomaru would come to fight and that they will both die no matter what. As the sun set Rin's song became louder.  
  
Fight not for me lord for he knows not of me  
  
Find my light that is showing through the darkness  
  
Come and rescue me from this place  
  
Fight not tonight rest and wait  
  
For your answers come in the morning light...  
  
Ok that is the end of Chapter 4 hope you like. By the way when Inuyasha is thinking he is rambling and that is why it was repeated a couple of times sorry about that anyways read and review. Thank you Caiyoko for your review and I am from The USA I just didn't do spell check cause I am an idiot lol... 


	5. Dreams across the Land

The long over due next chapter in How is final beginning again I get so caught up in other things that I just forget about a lot of things like this sorry beat if you wish I will continue as the thoughts come to me Remember all credit goes to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi, whom is awesome anyways here it is remember I leave stories hanging a lot so sue me later when I get money right now all you are going to get is like 49 cents and a couple anime lol. Any way read bash it you like, I like criticism. Thank you and read...

Within Inuyasha's Boundaries

All the thoughts that ran through his head singled onto the fact that what ever was to conspire today is that Inuyasha's last breath would be taken today, just as he wanted. He would crushed the life out of his brothers body and have him beg for forgiveness. However none would come Lord Sesshomaru took no prisoners, he will have great pleasure out of this.

A wicked smile formed in the corner of his mouth his brother's death was foreshadowing of his own demise however he cared not, for that no matter the half demon would die as well. What is funny is that last night in his dreams Rin voice seeped through his dreams a song that lifted his sprit, he soared to her with fast wings. Another was there to in this darken cavern that held no light.

But her song was strong almost as if she was singing just for him. His love his life his child. She beckoned him home to her she held his head in her fragile frame and whispered into his ear.

"My lord," she spoke softly " He is not the one listen not to the evidence but to your heart." she sighed deeply. Her words spoken with the knowledge beyond her years. "Does he know of me?"

"My Rin, I will kill him, I am sorry there is no other way." He sighed deep into her arms. His child teaching him yet he was not going to listen. "Why do you weep my child?", he lifted his head to wipe away her tears.

"Because my lord, you will die with out the truth. Listen not to the evidence but to your heart. Listen to me," she cried as she drifted away in the arms of the laughing Inuyasha.

"Brother, you will never have her back, bastard die." he laughed as white hot flames engulfed Sesshomaru's body. The Tatsusaiga's wind scar torn through his body like a hot knife on butter. Melting his body inside out, he screamed out to Rin whom watched horrified at the sight of him Lord Sesshomaru dying by his half demon brother.

He had woken from that dream with beads of sweat running down his face. How could a dream cause that much pain. And yet the innocent song that had beckoned him to the dream repeated over and over again in his mind... How he wished he could hear her voice this time for real to understand why his brother would do this to him... Why? He pondered on the thought as he watched silently waiting for a movement in his brothers camp.

"Inuyasha why would you do this, what was the meaning of my dream. What..." the usually calm collective Sesshomaru was losing a battle with his self. He couldn't understand what was going on...

Inuyasha's Boundaries

He sat sniffing the air his accute sense dectetedthe presence of his brother through out the night. But why wait to attack. It is not like Sesshomaru to wait for anything that he wanted. Why? The funny thing was that the night mare he had fell into was consistent with Sesshomaru, yet a child's voice beckoned him there but Kagome held him...

"Inuyasha can you hear me?" she called out to him in a black void, where they floated in and out of time and space...

"Yes Kagome where are you?" he asked looking out into the dark his voice echoing.

"Listen to me, I know not where I am however you must listen to me, Listen to my reasons. Do not fight Inuyasha please do not fight!" she called to him.

"Kagome you idiot you do not understand I fight for you. Why do you wish for me to spare his life when he has taken you." He shielded his eye's against the hot blinding light the appeared in front of him. A holy image to him her hair shimmered brightly surrounding her face. She smiled at him.

"Inuyasha, listen not to the evidence but to your heart to me." She called to him then appearing in front of him in Sesshomaru's hands. As a shearing pain went through his body. Sesshomaru's poison claw attack hit it's mark in his stomach. He screamed in pain and woke up to sweat streaming down his face collecting in pools on his fire hair coat.

What could of that been about he thought silently to his self.

"Listen not to evidence, but to your heart, to me?" he repeated out. "What in the hell could that mean." He spoke softly but harshly to his self...

Naraku's Castle

It would seem that if you cared enough for some one that you could reach them through their dreams if you tried hard enough. And these young girls tried as hard as possible to reach them. The sat up and closed their eye's waiting for the opportunity to arise when their word would reach them in hopes that they would listen to them and not to the lie that was created for them.

What could I do

How could I have known

That by leaving your side

I would be alone

The light that I shine to you

My lord and hisbrother

Is the light that is farther

Away then insight

Why must it end this way

When I am farther away

Then either of you will ever know

Please hear my words and dream of this

Of us again and where we seem to be missed.

The young girls song, how her voice could echo out into the hearts of the wicked, and the sinless. How it could lift up the spirt of those whom have no faith left to give to a world of war. Kagome sat next to the child her eye's closed listen for Inuyasha voice in her mind as she drifted away into a lightless void that her even her thoughts echoed out reverberating off the endless bleakness.

"Kagome," his voice boomed to her ears. She could not see him only hear his voice.

"Inuyasha I fear we have only a little amount of time before, this will end...

Rin sat still singing her song of remorse until the time came when Sesshomaru's voice would allow her happiness. When he came to her she ran to him siting down next to him.

"My lord I am sorry our visit is going to be short."

"Rin I care not about the visit but about the fact I will get to see you on last time before the end," he spoke softly holding her to his chest.

"My lord lay your head down on my lap and listen to me." she spoke softly...

"Inuyasha you have to listen to me, It matters not that you can not see me stop looking. Inuyasha do not fight. Please do not fight!" she cried to him

"Kagome you idiot I must fight, he took you I must fight." He shielded his eye's as she appeared screaming at him.

"INUYASHA. Listen to me, listen not to the evidence, but to your heart to me. Now I am...

Rin stroke his hair peering into his soul.

"My lord listen not to the evidence that isin front of you but to your heart. To me" she sighed " My lord does he even know of me?" She asked softly.

"Rin it matters not to me he must die, no matter what he will perish under my hand." he wiped away the tears that came from her eye's. " Why do you cry my Rin?"

"Because you will die with out the truth. You must know the ...

Just as the two who had worked so hard to contact the brothers they were ripped out the dreams by Naraku, whose powers concealed his identity and he took form as the opposite brother in the dreams...

"My foolish wenches how dare you try to defy me by telling them the truth. You little bitches you will suffer now more then I originally had planed." He pulled Kagome by the hair dragging her out of the cell as she did nothing she had promised Rin she would be strong for them both. " Now since you two can not be in the same cell Kagome will be moved think about what you two did Rin as she is tortured by me." he smiled at the young girl. "Don't worry my child I will be back for you next." He laughed as she gasped in fear of his return.

He pulled Kagome to her feet twisting her arm around the back of her. Pushing her up the stairs to an unknown destination. She walked not wanting to cry out she thought only of Inuyasha, and how he loved her and how she loved him. She would be strong for him, her self, Rin, and Sesshomaru. She had to be...

The journey up the castle steps seem to take for ever. She knew not of what he was planning but the most horrific sight went to her brain the minuet she was pushed forwarded into the next cell. She gasped at the sight of a bedroom.

"No," she thought to her self shaking her head.

"Do you realize now what is going to happen to you my Kagome?" He laughed, when you disobey me you must be punished. Little by little I will cause you pain your body will become mine and you will like it. If not I can always find another..." He paused to allow it to seep into her mind.

" No," she hung her head down in shame. She would not allow his filthy hands to touch Rin she would do what ever he asked of her.

" You win Naraku, I will do what ever you wish of me" she said stone faced, no tears showing however she cried furiously inside.

"Good I am glad you see my reasoning," he smiled at her. " Now Kagome go to the bed," he laughed as she obeyed like a well trained dog. " Lay down now,"

She obeyed, he walked slowly to her side to prolonge her pain and torture to it's heighten peak. He like to watch her as she flinched before he even made it to her side. He reached for her stomach first softly, stroking the thin material that separated her naked flesh from his cruel hands.

Her stomach churned as she felthis touch on her any where. Her skin crawled as he moved toward her upper body. He held the twin mountain peaks that where her chest. Smiling at the reaction that she gave him. She shivered though out her entire body.

He licked her face tasting the sweat that collected in sweet nectar on her throat. He moved lower on her body to her deepest region ready to dip his fingers into a sweet long awaited reward as her master to feel her on his finger's rep the rewards of his hard thought out plan. When a knock at the door saved her for the moment...

Impatiently opening the door to discover Kagura, waiting to deliver news of the brother's current status. The look on her face made it clear that something was wrong what it was he was waiting for the report.

"What is it Kagura?" he yelled frustrated...

That is the end of the long over due 5th chapter of How, which I am thinking of changing the title to something else however right now I will worry about it later. Sorry for not writing before this, Writers block seems to happen a lot to me. Lol Read and review if you like next chapter will be posted as I go sorry. S'ya bye for now.


	6. Pending Battle

Ok chapter Six was just collecting dust on my hard drive for a while for one I am getting over depression and 2 I had no ideal how to continue on with my story however now I can again. Credit is due to the wonderful creator of this large and vastly growing, manga, and anime in the US and second I am tired so if mistakes are made bring it up at the next board meeting, Entitled, Anime-gumi must perish for bad spelling Anonymous Club or A.A.C for short read and review thank you for your reviews by the way...:P

The angry Naraku stood awaiting an answer from Kagura. He looked into her face staring her down to make her even more nervous than before. She opened her mouth to speak, but a wordless gargle came forth.

"Answer me now what news do you have of the battle field are the brothers dead are their bodies slain in twine, or does one still live?" he yelled out in frustration...

Inuyasha's Boundaries

The two brothers awaited a move from one another Sesshomaru still laid hidden in the brush. While Inuyasha sat on Kagome's sleeping bag. Pondering the dream he held last night. However no answers came to him.

"Listen not to the evidence but to your heart," he sighed and stood up. "No since in prolonging a battle that he came here to start. He sniffed the air realizing that Sesshomaru to stood ready to fight. He smiled "So this is it, our finial battle bastard why would you take her from me?" He thought as he jumped to face his brother in one finial battle.

Sesshomaru sat down close to Aww and Oun, listening to their breathing wondering as well as why his dream had told him to listen to his heart not evidence.

"No matter this is the finial battle their will be no one left to go on," he smiled. "Rin your warning was in vein I am so sorry that this is the way it will end. Thank you for every thing for helping me love you," he sighed standing awaiting Inuyasha's next move.

He watched as the little brother he so despised jumped into his sights.

"Arrogant bastard, how dare you come after me," Inuyasha spit out. "No matter this will end now, shall we move to a more open area their should be no more casualties in this battle between us," he spit out at his brother.

" I believe that is a good ideal," Sesshomaru smiled.

The two brothers moved to the open meadows, never once looking back. To see if anyone followed them. Or did they check to see if the ones that they fought for were there watching them leave it mattered not to them the arrogance that their father gave them is the only thing that the two shared in common. That and the love of a human.

"So brother this is how it is to end is it?" He laughed at Inuyasha.

"Yes it is brother," Inuyasha smiled.

The beautiful meadow that they stood in boomed with flowers, birds singing, a sweet yet tuneless song. It was funny how such beauty would be destroyed for a cause that neither one of them understood completely. Yet how could they when the trap that Naraku had set was beyond even their comprehension. What could they understand two sons of the Great Dog demon. That neither one of them had the others prized possession, but they believed differently.

The battle ground shook softly moaning from the aura's that the two possessed. Swirling around each being, twisting contorting around in blue and red flames, hot yet burning nothing but each other. The sweet song of the birds refused to go on, the flowers stopped growing. They shrunk in fear, knowing that no matter how they wished to bloom that if they did they would surely burn in the flames of hatred.

Neither of the two brothers moved they stared each other down, measuring the other up.

Sizing up the other, both of them looked to the other peering into the others soul. Trying to understand the others motive. But their answers would not come. The only emotion that shone through the haze of aura's was the pure hatred for each other.

Silently in the bushes the cast off skin that Naraku called Kagura watched licking her lips in anticipation of the carnage that would be left of the battle. However she still wished that this plan would not go through that the brothers would realize the deceit and kill Naraku so that she could finally get her freedom from that bastard that she so hated.

However she knew the truth that neither would realize their own faults at blaming the other, the Great Dog demon spawned to proud sons stupid but proud sons, neither will admit their mistake. So both will fight till the death. And if it wasn't for the nuisance of Naraku's poison insects she would tell the two of the plot Naraku held...

The Camp

The lecherous monk Miroku awoke to the soft sound of something moving fast to a new destination. He awoke in time to see Inuyasha's fading figure disappearing into the shadows.

"The battle has began, however something is amiss I neither feel the presence of Kagome or of the jewel shards around her neck, how can this be what is the meaning to this plot?" He spoke to his self the deceit was in the air and nothing was changing the nagging feeling that the two brothers fought for something deeper.

He moved quick as lightning to the faint aura of the imp Jaken whom laid beside the two headed dragon that was asleep, and woke to the presence of another being beyond Jaken's and Lord Sesshomaru's. They stood on their feet quick as lightning chasing the thunder from the sky. Jaken once comfortable position was interrupted and he fell onto his face with a hard thud. Jolting him awake and angry ignoring the other person whom caught the attention of the dragons.

"You fools Aww and Oun what are you doing waking me up in such a fashion, I hope that you didn't as well cause Lord Sesshomaru to fall in this manner if he didn't not like you so much I would teach you to respect your elders young dragon," His frustration was escalated at the fact that neither one of them were paying any mind to the impudent imp who still carried on. "Damn it AWW OUN look at me!" he yelled, he still didn't not realize that the other person was even there until the sound of a throat clearing was heard over is over escalated breathing.

"I don't mean to interrupt my demeaning Imp, I have a few questions and you have better have the answers," he smiled holding his right hand up to expose the seal on his hand.

" Y...our the monk with the wind tunnel in his hand, what do you want with me... wait your apart of the Bastard Inuyasha's gang what in the hell are you doing here and where is the little one, Rin if you have harmed her in any way I will kill you," he looked at him, and if it hadn't been for the dumbfound face of Miroku's accord Jaken would of took the next line as a lie.

"Rin, who is Rin and where is Kagome, wait we are both reasonable men, well creatures, explain to me what has happen to your party as well as ours. I mean we can talk this out but we really don't have time to wait for a full explanation just the basics," he waited until the Imp had prove his story to Miroku and Jaken waited for his explanation as well.

"I see so are friends are fighting right now for nothing in truth, every thing is a lie, but who would set up Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha," He asked looking quit puzzled more so then normal when ever Rin would sing her songs of love about him and Master Sesshomaru.

"Who ever it is we don't have time to wait it out we must hurry to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru before they kill each other for nothing, and then neither one of them would win!" he yelled sprinting off into the forest, Jaken was slow in pace he made his way several yards away from the young monk whom dodged trees with ease sending large branches hurdling at the Imp's head barely missing his forehead.

Battle ground

The two interlocked in battle stared at each other, Sesshomaru was doing something rarely seen on his face a smile, even though he knew that he would never see his Rin again, he still will have the pleasure in killing his brother once and for all. And nothing not even the warning of Rin's will keep his poison claws out of his brothers back.

Inuyasha still couldn't help shaking the feeling that something was not right, his brother in all this time has never once made the mistake of attacking Kagome, well not since the time in his fathers camber. But since then they have pretty much kept their distance from each other. Nothing now could however stop his attack he will kill his brother no matter what the outcome of this final battle between him and his older half brother.

The swords that each wielded sparked sharply as the metal clashed with the other, the flame of hatred soared around the two swirling and twisting into a prism of light that would only signal the ending to the brother rage and hatred that was enforced to the brink by Naraku's plan. If only the two, opposing friends could make it to them in time. However time seemed to be on the side of the winning party Naraku.

The two swords contacted the other body, ripping and scorching flesh, in the smooth skin of each others shoulders. They both looked into the eye's of each other knowing full well that one or the other would give up the battle and plunge their body into the sword to kill the other.

"Well half demon, which one of us will give up first, however this move is the tie breaker for either of us, if you give in and plunge your self into my blade to thrust your blade through my body, we will both perish however the blasted sword that father bestowed to me would of saved me had it not been for the fact I took it off to fight you. But your sword my brother doesn't protect you anyways, so lets get this over with and DIE!" he yelled pushing his self toward...

All hope was lost at the moment the travel mates of the brothers arrived the battle scene was horrible to the eye's of the companions who watched in horror.

"My lord SESSHOMARU please, does he know of RIN?" Jaken's voice bust through the barrier around the bothers burning the ears of the Ignorant eldest son of the Great Dog Demon.

His eye's opened full against the sheer pain in his arm.

"My dream, she was calling to me she knew as she always does that what I was seeing through my clouded eye's of hatred was that he doesn't know of her, she is only mine, I have never shared her existence with my bastard brother, he couldn't of took her!" he spoke to his self loudly.

Inuyasha notice the chance to strike his distracted bother he pulled his sword back ready to push all his life into the final assault, however he notice the change in his brother appearance, something snapped in his thick skull, he finally realized what the little green thing was saying.

"No it was not Sesshomaru, why did I not notice the smell before, he has not touched Kagome, he has not, what are we doing to each other and why," the smell so faint and illusive caught his attention for the moment the smell of pure evil the smell of the abominations that only one demon could create was in the air the smell of Kagura and of the bastard Naraku.

"Sesshomaru, I know not why you are fighting with such intensity however I do know of a Demon Bastard with my name all over him, he pulled the Tatsusaiga out of Sesshomaru's body and returned it to the sheath For now brother our battle has ended, we will continue this some other day until then I shall remember this fading scar as a momentum of our battle, that our hatred for each other almost cost me the life of my love Kagome." Inuyasha's wise words where unheard by the dazed Sesshomaru, except for one Word Naraku.

The same demon whom gave Sesshomaru a human arm in order for him to touch the Tatsusaiga, the same demon whom sent that child Kohaku after Rin, he would pay for his mistake he will perish by his hand. The fact that he stood there alone fazed him not one bit, the only thing that was on his mind was finding that Bastard.

"Jaken, we must leave at once Rin is in danger and not from my ill tempered mutt of a brother, he will die by my hands I promise you Jaken Naraku has plotted his last desire against me or my beloved Rin." He stood proud walking toward Jaken an getting onto the back of Aww and Oun, ready to fly to the end of the earth to kill the bastard. The wound on his shoulder throbbed once and then stopped the only thing driving the Lord Sesshomaru as of now was the thought of hold the still warm beating retched heart of the soon dead Naraku. His smile grew into a wicked grin, his eye's burn a red yellow and the gleam should that of a mad man in love.

The Battle Ground Below.

"We will see who will get there first," however that retched abomination of Naraku's was of no use to him now, he would follow the sent of the wind to find him however her power over the wind will be the down fall of his plan, he would have to search every village until he found him.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, do you know why he was fighting you?" Miroku spoke softly to the still dazed Inuyasha.

"No why?" he grunted not really caring for the answer.

"Because the Imp Jaken told me of the great deception that has befallen him as well it would seem that a human child know as Rin is his cause of great pain. He to has fallen for Naraku's trap to have his two main enemies eliminated each other in the hope that he would be victor and keep the woman for his selfish desires. You see Rin is the love of his life that is why you both blindly charged into battle with each other before know that the evidence pointed else where." he spoke felling ignored.

"Listen not to the evidence but to me, it is not as it seems, I... I should of listened to her my dream she called to me why did I not listen to her? Damn all this time I have been hollow to her words that the hatred toward him was more intense then listening to her. She is always right!"

He babbled on,

"Inuyasha what ever do you mean?" he asked puzzled looking at his friend whom seemed on the verge of a melt down his face was shadowed with a look of pure disgust in is eye's.

"She came to me last night in my dreams, she told me of the deceit that was planned however I didn't listen damn my stubbornness why do I have to be this way?" he yelled heading back to the camp after looking into the sky and the disappearing brother.

Inuyasha watched as his brother, whom seemed to have nothing in common with him beyond his father now too had the love of a human whom would give her life to save him no matter what he did or didn't do. He smiled watching his brother gracefully disappear into the clouds of heavens. Amazing at how after the clam of a battle is settled on the land that the world around seems to boom back into life...

Naraku's Castle

The furious Naraku stood looking into the face of the Wind Demon Kagura, hoping to see any signs of deceit however there was none, she had explain the entiretyof the situation that occurred mere moments before. His shock and dismay was all that was on his face. But soon anger took over then fear.

"I see we have some things that can stop our ventures from ever finding my castle, we know weakness to every member in the groups, Lets see how much Sango will giveif her brother, when his life will be the payment for Kagome's," he laughed as the shadowy figure of the young Demon slayer came into view. " Kohaku, go and find your sister explain the arrangement and we will see who she will chose." he laughed shaking the heavens with the raspy sound of mayhem beginning again.

Kagome lay on the bed awaiting her punishment for what she and Rin did, however Naraku did not come into the room, Kana came instead.

"Master Naraku wants you to return to the dungeon, follow me and await your punishment when the brothers are dead all together." the young white hair demon child spoke in a ghostly voice as Kagome followed her to the dungeon once again to await the return of Naraku. Her body burned with disgust that he touched her at all. The only thought on her mind though was that the brothers where safe and that she could tell Rin the good news. All that mattered to her was protecting this child until she died or Inuyasha came...

The end of chapter 6 again as I write it will be posted sorry anyways take this time now to reflect on the story and to think of how I can do better please anyone any ways thank you so much...


	7. Blame errupts

Credit of course goes to the orginal writer. This is chapter seven I haven't been on here in like forever and forget all about uploading this chapter. I need to do that more often for now on. Sorry i do mean it i am sorry that i didn't get it up sooner. The next chapter will be up shortly if i can remember to put it up :)

The Heavens

Sesshomaru sat upon the back of his comrade his faithful dragon friend whom gave his life once in attempts to save his friend Rin, his stomach curled into pain and anguish. How could he the Great Sesshomaru not see the plot right in front of his face how could he possibly not see the truth behind the lies that were there... He knew how, the thought of his brother touching Rin, sends him into pain, panic and anger. He is not stupid however he does hate his brother so...

"Jaken we must keep on this path we must not stray from finding Naraku, however I know not where to look... Please my friend ask of your staff, maybe it can help" he spoke softly

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken thought to his self. " I have never seen you in this manner before. You are always clam and collective I have never seen you in such a state as I do now your lordly composure is lost. My friend you are now blinded by love, however much to my dismay I too am at a lost for her. Her childish ways have influenced my body as well," he spoke nothing to his lord however he did as he asked. The Great staff of two heads awoke and the man laughed. They were heading into the right direction.

"I see Aww and Oun lets go find her, we must find her and kill that bastard once and for all, even if it means losing my life to him I will however make Naraku perish!" his harsh voice was hinted in pain and anger as the dragon continued on the path that the clouds took for him...

Inuyasha and Gang

The quick haste in cleaning up the camp was at hand the demon slayer Sango still held the injured Kiara in her hands the small fragile limp of a great demon fought the poison in her veins. Sango look to Inuyasha and to Miroku, they knew what she was thinking.

"We will kill Naraku, but before hand we will head to Jinigi's garden for the antidote for her we will not lose another friend," Inuyasha's kind words were amazing at the sincerity spoke in them. He knew that Kirara fought Naraku and lost, but she would not suffer any more then need be. He looked to the small demon and thanked her silently.

"Thank you Inuyasha, we will go and get the medicine then we will find and destroy Naraku, for all the pain he has caused us all!" she spoke, on the verge of tears, she two had lost a family, and now two friends where in danger of dying this will not happen again. They will fight and Naraku will breath his last disgusting breath.

"Yes we will venture to Jinigi's garden and go from there," Miroku spoke softly he too detested the infamous Naraku for setting the curse of the wind tunnel upon his grandfather over fifty years ago...

The young kitsune looked to the others with puzzlement his childish mind has not yet grasped what has happened to them their once sot after villain was Sesshomaru now it was Naraku again. He held his head in his hands, shaking his body unable to grasp the entirety to the situation.

"Ahh, I don't understand," he yelled out in frustration

"Shippo, Naraku has Kagome not Sesshomaru," Miroku answered his hinted question.

"I understand now," he said with glee. To be included into their world. He too lost some one special to him his friend Kagome.

Silence fell on the group the only thing that was heard was the shallow breathing of Kirara's tiny chest falling and rising in the afternoon light. A crystals cocoon capturing the white beads of sweat forming on her fragile body. The friends headed off leaving behind Kagome's memory and Kirara's despair and pain heading off to a new goal to destroy Naraku once and for all.

Determination was written on the faces of the companions as they headed north toward Naraku's whereabouts and Jinigi's garden of herbs. They would find him and nothing would stop them except for the plot that was set into motion the moment the brothers stop fighting. To have Sango betray Inuyasha and protect her brother...

Naraku's Dungeon

The young child excitement soon vanished as she fell asleep on Kagome's Lap holding her, cradling her small body against her heart. The rise and fall of her chest was a sign that she held no terrors in the night.

"Naraku you bastard you will die, I know you will, one of the brothers will come to slay you once and for all. However I don't know whom Sango will chose you're a bastard, you monster using Sango's love of her brother against her and Inuyasha. How dare you do this! Please Sango make the right decision, save your brother but do not betray Inuyasha, I don't know what to do. I know that if Sota was in danger that I would protect him with my life as well. Please get guidance my friend." she thought drifting into sleep still embracing the young child. She really knew now how Sesshomaru could fall in love with such a beautiful ray of hope.

Naraku sat looking at his hands, thinking of what he should of done instead of letting his human desires get in the way of his duty. His only thinking was that of having the reincarnation of Kikyo. Since he couldn't touch her flesh he would settle for her soul.

"Damn this human half of me why did I do this, why didn't I kill them both and get it over with, now they are coming but they will never find me, I am illusive and they are ignorant and blinded by love. Ha that will be there down fall," he laughed out. " I know how to get Sesshomaru to stop I will step up a trap as a puppeteer, how will he like to kill the bastard wolfs who attacked his beloved Rin!" he spoke out with malice he knew all the right buttons to push now to set his plan into motion he conjured up a fake Koga and his wolf tribe to punish, Sesshomaru even father. He was a persistent bastard. None the less that is why the brothers so hate him.

Nothing can keep me from you nothing in this life is true

What is and what has began can not be undone.

This life that is held, fragile yet not alone.

Is how it is to be me with you and you with me.

So how can this be when all that we know is going to grow old.

The life that we share together is all that we know.

So to what ends must we go.

How can it be that the life that is here now is soaring through out Darken Clouds?

Blinded by love and hate a combination of direr straights

What can we do now when all that is held.

Was lost within the lights last break.

Something dark was within her heart a song of pain, and misunderstanding she did not know what she was repeating over and over again. Her life no matter how bad it had seemed was in an out of reality. The young girls face twisted into pain her once delightful face was shrunken in terror. Sweat dripped from her nose and fell upon the kimono of the young girl whom held her tight..

Her dream had started out with such joy she was with Sesshomaru they were lying next to the tree she was held in his embrace she was asleep as he was listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat. She could feel the wind against her cheeks and her hair was dancing with intensity and curiosity encircling Sesshomaru's arm. The smell of the sweet flowers engulfed her senses yet something wasn't right, she could feel it in her soul the feeling of unease...

She awoke in her dream not to the beautiful Sesshomaru but to the hideous image of Naraku. She screamed out in pure terror and scrambled backward for her true love whom disappeared out of sight. The hideous creature that was Naraku was smiling at her.

"Rin, my dear Rin, it would seem that if I do not watch your dreams you may end up telling your beloved Sesshomaru how to make it to my castle. From now on since I promised your friend Kagome I would not touch you if she gave herself to me willing. Instead of touching in life I will haunt your dreams until you can't stand it anymore..." He laughed watching the child's reaction with great delight.

"Why do you do this to me what have I ever done to you?" yelling out frustration on her face.

"NOTHING, he laughed. Nothing at all but you see since I suffer you too must suffer if you had not of intervened into the last battle then I would of left you alone. But you seem to be far to connected to your FRIEND! That I can not allow you to sleep peacefully. So," he shrugged and smirked at her. "You will deal with me on your own in here" He yelled at her.

The pure innocents that was in Rin, came through. She has had a hard life, all the way up until lord Sesshomaru had came into her life. And now she was separated from him and she could not even dream in peace about him. She broke down holding her knee's and shaking, clear hot liquid fell from her face and pain echoed out into the darken nightmare that was to be her life from now on.

The only other person she could think of to call for was the one whom held her close her friend Kagome. With every ounce of energy she yelled in her mind she screamed out...

"KAGOME! Please help me." She sobbed more.

"Tsk, tsk do you actually think that she will come to your aid, you stupid little brat do you think that she can hear you? You are all alone and no one can help you no one at all. Your pathetic to think that any one will come to save you. No one cares about you!" He yelled stepping closer to Rin whom was huddled in the darkest corner of her dream out of sight yet not out of mind.

"Do you think little child, that she will give a damn if I were to reap your mind and take you in here. I could kill you in your dreams and no one would give a damn. I could eat your soul and not one person here but me will care about it. But I really don't need a weak and pathetic human's soul in my perfect body. There is nothing you can do except for cry like a little idiot and sob until your hearts content." His body was with in inches of her face.

"N..n...n..NO your wrong they do care for me you are lying, she cares for me just as Lord Sesshomaru cares for me not one word of your lie is true. You are only saying this to make me forget and it will not work. I was being cared for, and now I am again. You will not make me forget the ones that I love and the ones that love me!" she stood facing him, no longer scared of him.

The scenery changed again from the black hole of no return to a bright lighted a ray of beautiful shining rainbows. Something was coming into to view a princess from the looks of things, a tall, raven haired, princess, holding a red bow.

"NARAKU, you bastard she does have ones that care for her she is loved, she is beautiful and she doesn't need you!" The princess released the arrow straight into the blackness that is Naraku's heart. It penetrated his chest and a black hold engulfed his body removing it from sight. The princess smiled at Rin.

"Kagome! Kagome," she cried and ran for her. "I was so scared but then I realized that he can not hurt me in my dreams unless I give up hope!" She held Kagome firm. Putting all her distress into her tight embrace. Her fear vibrated into Kagome's being.

"That is right Rin he can not hurt you unless you give up" She smiled. "You were brave Rin Lord Sesshomaru will be proud at you courage and bravery. He will be very pleased indeed Rin." She held her tightly not wanting to let her go.

The young child still held in her dream speaking out to Kagome. The only thing that she didn't realize was that she had not just lived through a dream it was real. Naraku had came to take the child from Kagome, but Rin's will was to strong for an impure soul to touch. Her aura is almost like that of the Tatsusaiga, only half demons can touch the blade and wield it's powers, while full demons only get burned away...

" I will not tell her the truth, she thought. But sometime it might happen again and when it does she will amaze me. Her heart is so pure there is not doubt in her mind that he will come. And with her guiding his way I am sure he will," She smiled to her self ...

Sesshomaru

His body shook in rage that he had let the bastard get away so long ago. If he would of killed him the first time he laid eye's upon him so long ago. This never would of happened. But no he was so determinded to get what he wanted. And at the time he wanted the tatsusaiga. That was all he needed.

He was obessed with ubtaining that blade that he would take what ever he could. To get what he wanted. But now his stupid actions have left his heart in shambles. He should of known not to trust that monster back then. He should of killed that evil bastard on the spot. But no, this was all his fault.

His mind raced with blame of what he had let live. While his compainions wallowed in pity for their master. Aww and Unu cried in pain of their lost. Ashamed of the fact they could not of saved her. And Jaken was upset with himself that he could not of been there to protect her from harm.

It seemed that every thing that they did and what they did not do cause their Rin to be kidnapped.

"How could I have let this happen, why did it have to be her?" he yelled to himself in frustration.

Sesshomaru has had enough. He could no longer stand this his beloved Rin was at the mercy of a sick devil, and all he could do. The great Lord Sesshomaru was to wait until he found her.

"Damn him and all of his creations. Damn you Naraku, you will die you BASTARD!" His screaming scared his companions whom wallowed in pity...

Inuyasha and Gang

The sun was sitting over the hills. Soon the light of the moon would guide their way. Casting shadows upon the ground. There would be no rest tonight for these five traveling friends. No there would be no rest at all.

Each one of them prayed for the safety of Kagome, and Rin. And for the well being of their injured companion. Their hearts were filled with sorrow. At the prospect of losing one of their own to the plot the demon Naraku had set upon them.

Soon their journey would lead them to Jinigi and his garden. But still there was a possibility that Kirara would not make it until them. Her tiny chest was barely rising at all. Her body was to weak, burning with infection.

"Please let us make it," they each prayed.

"Sango give Kirara to me, I can make it to Jinigi faster then the rest of you. Meet me there, then we will get Kagome back and destroy Naraku once and for all!" His anger was not directed at anyone around him, but at his self.

"Here Inuyasha, be safe on your journey we will meet with you soon," Sango sighed with worry. Her friends life rested in the hands of her friend. She knew he could make it to Jinigi faster by himself. She only prayed that it would help.

He took the injured Kirara softly into his hands. Gentle to keep her from any more pain. He smiled rushing in the wind. That whipped around his face. His feet barely touched the ground as he moved faster toward his destination.

The wind whispered in his ear calling him. Beckoning him faster, the pain he felt residing within his hands, caused his heart to ache. He could feel the life force of the small demon drifting away. And all that he could do was pray that she would be safe...

Naraku's Castle

He walked slowly toward his master's study. Aprehensive of what he would have to do next. Kagura had came to him only mear hours ago. Telling him that Naraku had wanted to see him. With his memory back in place he was uncertain of what was to come.

All that he knew caused him to hide himself from others. There was nothing he could do until the right time. To attone for his sins. He killed his family and wounded his sister. This bastard that he called master for now was the cause of all this pain. It was this creature that made him the way he was. And now this monster wanted something else from him.

But what he wanted was still unknown...

Well that is the end of chapter seven I know it took so long for it to come and I am sorry about that anyway this one is not as good as the others. But atleast it is here now. I think anyways thank you for reading read and review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon i promise.


	8. Pain Within

Ok so I got around to writing the eight chapter sorry it took so long. Please don't kill me yet. You can after it is all done. Credit goes to the creator of this series. Anyway read and review if you like. I will write more soon I promise.

The darken sky surrounded the castle walls. Hidden within the mist of the barrier. Nothing could get in and nothing could get out. The invisible shield hide this keep from the eye's of those whom searched for this unbreakable fortress. It hides the hideous creature known as Naraku from his enemies.

Yet even though his castle was hidden well. Nothing would stop the onslaught that was coming his way. The anger of those he has hurt so deeply within will crush his barrier. And he soon will fall by the hands of a true demon and his half breed brother.

"Kohaku I need you to find your sister. I want you to go to her, follow her and when I say to I want you to kill them all," he laughed his wicked plan coming closer at hand.

With Kohaku near his sister she will be torn between friends and her family. Her heart will cry for her brother as he kills her friends, but she will not allow him to die at the hands of them. No matter what she will protect him. And when all the others are dead she too will die. Kohaku is barren of all thoughts. His only purpose is to kill.

Although he had nothing to do with the demon that was Kohaku. He felt pride that this one lone human obeyed everything that he said. Because he had no memories, and only the need to kill this is what makes Kohaku the perfect slayer. His wicked laugh reverberated though out his study. Bouncing and gaining anguish as it rolled about his keep.

Drifting like fog form the ocean's wake after the storm. Collecting in large amounts and blinding others around the cliff. So that they can not see the danger that lays ahead. This creature that was Naraku was the same. Blinding those poor souls around him with anger and sadness.

Kohaku bowed before this monster, spoke not a word and went to fulfill his task. Little known by this demon was that he was about to atone for his sins. Yes he knew that his death would most likely be result of his actions. But he would not allow his sister or her friends to go blindly to Naraku's keep...

Inuyasha

Kirara's labored breathing was shallow. Her tiny chest rose and fell on the brink of collapse. Her fragile body twisted in pain. But he had a mission to fulfill.

"Just a little farther my friend, please hang in there Kirara," he spoke softly to the small demon fighting for her life. Cooing to sooth her pain, like a mother reassuring a child that the scrap on their leg would not kill them. But he knew that she was about to pass, unless he could make her to safety fast.

His body moved as he comforted Kirara, mindful of the pain each step sent though her small frame. His only wish was that soon he would reach Jinigi.

"Naraku when I find you I will rip you limb from limb for the pain you caused my friends," he shouted into the wind. His anger illuminated the surrounding ground. With each step his demonic aura swirled with hatred.

Soon the journey he was on would lead him to Jinigi's garden. Where he would wait for the others. They would be behind him shortly.

Sesshomaru

For his entire life he has wondered what his father saw in mortals. What drove him to bed a mortal woman and produce a half breed child. But now that he has been blessed by the essences of purity that was Rin. He could see what his father always knew. That the human race would one day rule this land.

Not demons, no matter how strong the demon race was the mortal race was stronger. They had numbers under them. He knew that the hearts of men would one day over rule the essences that was the demon race. He could see it in her eye's every time she smiled at him. That his Rin one day would become something even more powerful then him.

He could see that the outcome was fast in approaching. That Rin would one day have the power that he sought. But it would not be a power to rule the world. No her innocents was what made Rin. Her essences lay in the background awaiting the chance to escape. Her pure soul was powerful.

Maybe this power was a result of her kindness, or of the fact she had died once. She was so sweet to help him when he was injured so long ago. And her determination to save him made his heart ache when he saw her broken and torn body. He saved a human he the Lord Sesshomaru used his useless sword to save a mortal.

But he realizes now that without her his heart is empty. The pain that resides within him will never be healed until he is sure she is safe. What was wrong with him? How could a mortal so embed herself so deeply under his skin? But in that fact lay the truth. His feelings for this child would cause him to search the ends of the earth for her.

The others

They had not slept keeping on the path before them. They had to reach Kirara no matter what. Shippo had remained quiet despite his agitation. He wanted to scream that they would never reach Kirara, or find Kagome. His hope had vanished with the setting sun. The entire time they had been searching for Naraku they had found hide nor hair of his castle.

The others too felt the defeat in finding Naraku's castle. To destroy him once and for all. But they must continue on no matter what. Kagome's life rested in their hands. But their hearts still felt the pain left in wake of Kirara falling body.

Sango felt her heart being ripped into. Her companion Kirara has always been at her side. Soon she feared that she will die, her heart sang of mourning her hope seemed lost. Defeated with the passing day.

Naraku's Dungeon

Kagome sat holding the sleeping form of the young child. Her heart beat with remorse. Her pain rested with the fact that her hope was slowly dying away. Although she knew that they would come. She just didn't think they would find her in time. She could feel the approach of the jewel shards.

She knew what was coming to get her. But she could not leave this child alone. She feared if she did, what would happen to her. When she awoke alone. Rin's heart would break, and her pain would leave her an easy target for Naraku. But something was different about the approaching jewel shards. There was only two. This thing was not Naraku.

"Kagome?" A boyish voice called to her.

"Kohaku?" She recognized the familiar sound of Sango's younger brother's voice.

"Yes, I am being sent to destroy your friends. But I will not allow my sister to be hurt farther. I will lead them as far as I can before I am sure that Naraku will interfere with my plans. I will tell them how to find you. And Rin, please do not worry about me if I die I will finally atone for the crimes I have committed," his voice held pain.

"Kohaku, thank you" she spoke softly to the wind. He had vanished before she spoke her final words.

Her mind raced with hope that she had lost. Soon she would be reunited with her friends. And the evil that was Naraku shall finally be stomped out...

His demon puppets would soon find their way to Sesshomaru. That he was sure of. The Lord Sesshomaru will have to face the defeat soon. His puppets were fast in approaching their target. The wolf demons that attacked Rin's village. That reaped the life from the mortal souls around them.

This was another part of his plan while they were occupied with fighting others. He would have enough time to exact his revenge upon the reincarnated soul of the woman he lusted for. But he would not break her fast he would slowly devour her essences beat her soul from within. Like he dreamed of doing to the pure soul Kikyo...

Inuyasha

He moved swiftly with the wind. Just a little farther only a mile or so to go. He would reach his destination. But he could smell the approach of something. Yes he knew that disgusting smell from any where. The wolf demon Koga and his companions were coming his way. Fast in decent upon him. He had no time to deal with them he had to save Kirara before she was to die.

Koga would just have to wait until later. There was no way he would stop to interact with that son of a bitch right now. His mission was to get Kirara to safety before it was to late. He changed course fast moving away from the wolf pack.

Koga too changed his course and followed him toward his destination. He could smell the anger in his enemy's essence. He had no time for this right now. With Kirara about to die. He looked above him he could see the shack where Jinigi stayed.

"What are you doing mutt?" Koga anger washed over him as he continued on.

He didn't reply there was nothing he had to say to this bastard right now.

"Answer me MUTT," he yelled. "Where is Kagome?" He went to grab Inuyasha. But as his hand laid onto his arm. He could feel the electricity rolling off of his adversaries body.

Inuyasha had no time to deal with Koga. And Koga didn't say another word for now. Inuyasha moved up to Jinigi's home. He stopped and held Kirara as he knocked upon the door.

Jinigi's blue eye's greeted him from behind the shadows.

"Inuyasha my friend what brings you here?" He spoke softly the new found glory still radiated in his voice.

"I need your help Jinigi Kirara is dying from poison," his voice held rage and pain.

Jinigi said not a word, but took the small bundle carefully into his massive arms. He took Kirara into his home. And lay her gently upon a bed. Her body was soaked in sweat, and pain engulfed her fragile body.

Koga and Inuyasha stay motionless as Jinigi preformed his work. Gathering the herbs from the garden. He took all that he needed and moved them to fire to cook. As the brew simmered Koga turned on Inuyasha.

"What is going on mutt?" His anger shook out his body trembled with it.

"Kagome is gone, Naraku has her. Kirara fought him and was badly injured the others are on their way. I am waiting for them to come," his voice held defeat as he spoke.

Koga was taken aback at the despair in Inuyasha voice. He had excepted Inuyasha to release anger upon him. Not misery.

"Naraku has Kagome?" He recovered from his shock and anger radiated in his voice.

Inuyasha spoke not a word as he watch Kirara take the medicine that Jinigi spoon feed her. He shook his head for his answer. Koga could see the strain of worry consuming Inuyasha form. He would not cause his enemy more pain by yelling at him.

"Inuyasha, while you wait for your friends, I will find that bastard," he spoke waving good bye. A smirk on his face. But anger in his heart. He blame the half breed for her capture.

"Koga what is going on?" His companion's spoke in unison.

"Naraku has taken Kagome, and hurt the demon Kirara, we must find her men," his voice held anger. His two companion shook with fear and shock as Koga rushed without them. To find his Kagome.

"Koga wait for us," they called after the disappearing figure of their leader. Their bodies were already strained from the run they just went through and now without rest they had to move again...

Kohaku

He moved silently as the wind. Tracking his sister across the land. He knew where she was heading to a herbal specialist. But why she was going that way he had no clue. Only that the bugs lead him on his path.

He watched the three poisoned insects carefully. As soon as they lead him to his destination he would destroy them when the chance arose. That was his only way to help his sister. If they were left alive they would warn Naraku of his plot. And then he would die sooner than he wanted.

They would reach his sister soon. But he could feel the presence of something even more treacherous in the wind. Naraku had sent something else behind him. Something that he knew would cause more problems for whom ever it was for.

The puppets that followed him were heading in a different direction. Their destination written into their core. Destroy Sesshomaru, he could feel it in his bones. His only hope was that Sesshomaru would be safe and continue to save Rin...

A radiant garden

Her hair surrounded her dancing with the wind. She could feel something on the horizon. Something evil was coming for her. She knew that Naraku knew where she was at all times. She too searched for him. All the while watching Inuyasha from the sideline.

She could feel his distress. But what it was for she didn't know. But she could feel that he was at lost for something. Maybe he and her reincarnation had been in another fight. But no that was not it something else had his heart in shambles.

Whatever his distress, she would have to find out. She could sense the presence of the evil that was Naraku. His castle keep lay only a few miles away. Out of sight but never out of mind. She has been collecting souls for the up coming battle.

But she could also feel that the others were coming to fight as well. She would not let them interfere with her plans. Not until she has seen the destruction of Naraku by her own hands.

The soul collectors moved about in the duty collecting the lost souls of mortal woman. Soon she would be strong enough to finally end Naraku. She will see to it that her arrow destroys him once and for all...

Well that is the end of Chapter 8 hope you like it and sorry it takes me so long to post a new chapter. Chapter 9 is in the works. With each new twist something is bound to happen


End file.
